Problem Scythe
by Wackyfur
Summary: Soul gets kidnapped four years ago, and suddenly his kidnappers let him go. M to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

No 1 OF PROBLEM SCYTHE!

ENJOY!

I scream, my mind and body screaming for sleep. Exhaustion creeps over me as I try to stay awake and away from the men in my 'cell'. A ten by fifteen room with a small window, that bars on it, and a steel door.

My captors decided to keep me locked up, if I fell asleep I'd be punished.

"Soul eater Evans" a woman walks into my room, "get up, your free to go" she says untying and unlocking me. She escorts me outside and shuts the doo behind me.

"I'm... Free...?" I say numbly, after four years they just let me go? I quickly look around for a window or mirror, he finds a small window on an old house a couple feet away from where he was.

42-42-564 if you want to knock on deaths door

It rings then Spirit pops up.

"Hel- SOUL!" He screams.

"What are you yelling about?" A sleepy looking kid walked in and looks at me, screams and passes out, asymmetrically.

"Where are you?" Spirit asks.

"I don't know" I admit, I hear a noise behind me and turn my arm into a blade. Blair walked out of the bushes and stops looking up at me. I hang up the call.

"Soul?" She changes into human form, I nod with a happy smile, turning my arm back.

"Do you know how to get home from here?" I ask, she nods

TIMESKIP

After about a half hour of walking, we spot Stein, he drops the ciggerette out of his mouth, and runs over to me. Blair supporting most of my weight, which was like sixty pounds now.

"Soul... Come on, let go get you fixed up" he takes me to the DWMAs dispensery, and helps me into a bed, he sends Blair to go find everyone, as I pass out from exauhtion.

A/N I KNOW ITS SHORT, IDK IF YOU WOUKD CONSIDER THIS A CLIFFIE...

I HAVE NO OWNAGE OF SOUL EATER!

READ AND REVEIW!

I WANT AT LEAST 2 REVEIWS BEFORE I POST CHAPTER 2! PLZ OR NEXT TUESDAY...

AND PLZ IGNORE MY BAD GRAMMAR IM TYPING ON MY TABLET...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I HAVE NO OWNAGE, AS SAID IN LAST CHAPTER...

CHAPTER TWO OF PROBLEM SCYTHE

Blair knocks gently on Black*Star and Tsubakis door her chest pushed out as she knocks a bit harder.

"WHAT!?" The blue haired, no longer star, yells as he opens the door. He looked like he'd been crying.

"We found soul!" She grins bouncing up and down on one foot, the boy falls over, passed out, his weapon comes to the door.

"You found him?" She asks numbly, Blair nods her head.

"Well come and see him when he wakes up, I'm so happy! Did you tell Maka?" She says concern coating her tone. Blair shakes her head sadly, 'should I have done that first?' Blair thinks to herself. Blair changes forms and races off to find Maka.

"Maka? Makkkaaaaa!" Blai calls out for the blonde, Crona looks at the cat from his spot on the couch.

"Hi Blair, she's sleeping." He says

"WE FOUND SOUL!" The cat yells going into the girls room, corona screaming 'WHAT' from the couch as ragnaroc screams it first. Maka sits up looking at the cat with eyes full of hatred, she broke down or 'Maka chopped anyone who said his name the past two and a half years.

"No really, this is his blood," Blair points to her bloody purple clothes.

"WHERE IS HE!?" she jumps up grabbing an outfit off the floor, a ripped old red shirt of souls and her plaid skirt. Blair draggs Maka, who grabs from Crona, out the door towards where soul was.

Souls POV

I watch as my miester races into the room, I wipe tears off my face Stein pats my shoulder and leaves the bedside.

"Hey your not flat chested anymore!" I look at her face and hold open my arms, inviting her in for a hug, she gladly exepts the hug and I have tears run down my face as she welcomes me back, I spot Blair and Crona coming towards us, I hear Kid scream about something and then patty and Liz walk in the room kid being supported between them, struggling to get away.

"What?" I ask pointing.

"He wants to hug you.." Patty giggles as she sees the boy taking his shirt off, breaking free of Liz's grip jumping on the bed like Black*Star would have, he hugs me and sobs loudly, Liz face palms and patty giggles hysterically from the floor.

"Maaakaaaa CHOP!" She hits him with her book, she looks at the shirtless reaper on the floor.

"Thanks.." I say, I look out the window and I zone out staringt and start to have a panic attack, curling into a ball sobbing as the wave of memories hit me...

The speechless woman smacks me again, forcing me to uncurl from the ball I was curled up into, she cracks her whip and lashes my back a couple times, making the blood flow freely, I he'd passed out soon after somewhere about sixty or seventy lashes...

I scream in fear as someone touches me, making me jerk away from the hand in fear. I jump up and change my fingers into a blades, I stand there then pass out again because I moved too fast.

Normal POV

Everyone watches in horror at the boy laying on the floor, his fingers still small black and red blades.

"Only a death scythe can transform like that" Spirit walkes into the room, pointing at the red and black blades also coming all the way up the outsides of both legs.

"He's a death scythe?!" Black*Star walks into the room, his hair every where, like he never touched it for weeks or longer.

"Most likely, but who did it" Spirit says

Souls POV

I pretended to be asleep still, just barely opening my left eye, I look at the girl. I let out a small noise of discomfort out of my mouth, Maka turns to me and sees my eyes open.

"Are you a de-" she starts, I cut her off.

"Yeah, I am" I say, my tone sounding dead, "she forced me to" I say tears once again coming to run down my face.

A/N ANYONE WANT TO TRY AND GUESS WHO IT WAS?

LONGER CHAPTER, ALSO A CLIFF HANGER.. BUT I HOPE IT MAKES UP FOR THE SHITTY FIRST ONE..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N YAY CHAPTER THREE! ENJOY!

Souls POV

"Who's 'She'?" Maka gently helps me back onto the bed and I pretend not to hear her as I transform my hands and legs back.

"Yeah, who?" Tsubaki asks gently and walks closer to me.

"..'She' is medusa... And..." I speak softly, my headband gets pulled off by Stein, uncovering more scars.

"Those don't look like regular scars.." Black*Star grabs my arm and twists it, to show everyone my wrist, covered in parallel lines.

"Soul..." Maka starts, I shove the blue haired and no longer flat chested miester away from me, getting up in a defensive positon, transforming.

"Yur going to hurt yourself, Soul, just sit back down.." I hear spirit say, my mind running as I get worked up.

" help me" I whisper tears running down my face as I press a finger blade to my wrist.

"Soul!" Maka yells seeing what I was doing, or going to do, he jumps on me and holds me down. she leans closer to my face and talking softly.

"What are you doing?" She says and I get rid of my blades laying on the floor under her sobbing softly.

"I don't want her hurting me anymore, Medusa might have turned me into a death scythe but she hardly ever hurt me," I say in her defends.

"What? Your m- OW!" My fist connects with her chin.

"Shes not" I snap sitting up and rubbing a still raw and bleeding gash.

"Can I have a couple minutes alone with him?" My miester ushers everyone out of the room, after a round of nods, and some small protests

A/N WELL I FET LIKE A SHORT CHAPTER... DEAL WITH IT..

I STILL DON'T HAVE OWNAGE TO SOUL EATER OR ANYOTHER CHARS. Only the ideas.

Review I live on them...


End file.
